People at risk for compromised skin integrity must take special measures to protect the skin surface. The infirm, the elderly, burn victims, athletes, and some occupational workers fall into this category. For example, pressure sores (such as decubitis ulcers, bed sores, etc.) are a major problem for the immobile, infirm population. Major factors leading to skin injury, such as sores, cut and abrasions include pressure or impact, friction, shear force, and moisture trapped against the skin. Conventional support surfaces can mitigate some, but not all, of these factors. In particular, many support surfaces relieve pressure but trap moisture against the skin. The moisture trapped between the skin and surfaces such as neoprene foam, gels, inflatables, etc. acts to irritate the skin and accelerate pressure related injury, such as sore development. Therefore, pressure relieving surfaces that allow for moisture escape would be valuable in the prevention and treatment of skin injury.